Koko Ni Iru
by Mizutani Miki
Summary: malam yang meriah di kapal Thousad Sunny Go, tapi ada yang menghilang. seseorang yang sangat penting, seseorang yang seharusnya berada di tengah-tengah para crew mugiwara. seseorang yang telah menyatukan mereka tak terlihat dimanapun, dimalam meriah di kapal tersebut


Disclaimer : One Piece adalah milik Oda Eiichiro sensei, penulis hanya meminjam beberapa character

Warning : HATI-HATI ini adalah fic abal-abal yang dibuat oleh penulis yang juga abal-abal, cerita mungkin gak jelas dan bisa jadi membuat sakit kepala. Yang masih ingin membaca silahkan, tapi resiko tanggung sendiri

Malam yang ramai di kapal thousand sunny go, para crew mugiwara sedang merayakan entah apa. Mungkin ini adalah perayaan mereka akan keberhasilan mereka untuk sampai di grand line, atau kembali berkumpulnya crew mugiwara setelah terpisah selama 2 tahun.

Seperti biasanya sanji menyiapkan banyak sekali makanan lezat serta minuman untuk merayakannya. Brook menjadi musisi dalam pesta dadakan ini. Ia bernanyi sambil menari ditemani oleh Usopp dan Chopper. Nami dan Robin menikmati minuman yang disediakan dengan santai, sesekali tertawa melihat kekonyolan teman mereka.

Seluruh crew mugiwara menikmati pesta dadakan yang mereka rayakan ini. Oh tapi tidak, sepertinya ada yang kurang. Seseorang yang sangat penting dan memiliki kedudukan paling tinggi di kapal Thousand Sunny Go. Apakah benar-benar tak ada yang menyadari absennya kapten mereka? "Oi, dimana luffy?" sepertinya Zoro menyadari absennya kapten mereka.

"benar juga, biasanya anak itu yang paling ramai ketika kita mengadakan pesta terutama" kini Nami sang navigator kapal yang menyuarakan keheranannya.

"aku akan mencarinya sebelum dia mengamuk karena kehabisan makanan pesta, oi kuso cook pastikan bagian luffy tetap utuh" ujar Zoro

"hah! Kau diam saja kuso marimo, aku tahu apa yang harus ku lakukan! Kau cari saja dimana Luffy" Sanji menjawab dengan perkataan sinis seperti biasa.

"dan jangan lupa kau tambah lagi sakenya, kuso cook!" ujar zoro sambil berjalan menjauh untuk mencari kapten mereka. Membiarkan Sanji dengan kekesalannya yang memuncak.

Setiap sisi kapal tak ada yang Zoro lewatkan, tetapi sosok yang ia cari tak kunjung ditemukan. Dengan gerutuan yang terus ia keluarkan, ia sampai pada kamar mereka. Matanya berkeliaran mencari sosok yang ia hormati selama ini.

Matanya tak sengaja menangkap sesosok manusia yang tengah berbaring di atas salah satu tempat tidur. Sosok itu terlihat sangat nyenyak dalam tidurnya. Mengetahui sosok yang ia cari sedang tidur dengan nyaman, Zoro berjalan mendekat ingin membangunkan sang kapten kapal. Tetapi semua itu hanya rencana, ia terdiam setelah satu isakan lolos dari bibir sang kapten.

Dapat Zoro lihat, wajah Luffy yang sarat akan luka dan kesedihan. Dugaanya salah, Luffy tidak sedang tidur nyenyak. Entah mimpi apa yang menghiasi tidurnya, ia terlihat sangat gelisah. Keringat terlihat bercucuran. Bibir ia gigit dengan kuat, bahkan Zoro dapat menebak bibir tersebut dapat mengeluarkan darah nantinya.

"Luffy" hanya suara lirih yang keluar dari mulut Zoro, menyerukan nama kapten kapal bajak laut yang ditakuti dunia juga sesosok orang yang ia hormati. _"Apa kau masih memikirkan hari itu Luffy"_ Zoro bergumam dalam hatinya sembari memandang Luffy khawatir. Tak ingin Luffy terlalu tenggelam dalam mimpi buruknya atau mungkin dia ingin cepat-cepat menenggak sakenya, Zoro segera membangunkan Luffy.

"Hoi Luffy, kenapa kau malah tidur! Ayo bangun" untuk menutupi apa yang barusan ia lihat, Zoro membangunkan Luffy dengan cara yang sedikit kasar ( apabila tidak ingin dikatakan penganiayaan ). Ia memukulkan katananya yang masih terbungkus ke kepala Luffy.

"Apa Zoro! Kau mengganggu saja!" Luffy terlihat terganggu

"kita sedang merayakan sesuatu entah apa di Bar, Sanji sudah memasakkan kita banyak sekali makanan" ujar Zoro

"Heee benarkah, kenapa kau tak membangunkanku dari tadi, tunggu apa lagi ayo kita kesana sebelum Usopp dan yang lainnya menghabiskan jatahku" Luffy terlihat bersemangat

"Luffy" sebelum Luffy benar-benar keluar dari kamar, Zoro memanggilnya. "Kau masih memiliki kami, kau tau kami tidak akan meninggalkanmu apapun yang terjadi"

Ucapan Zoro membuat Luffy terhenyak. Posisi Luffy yang membelakangi Zoro, membuat Zoro tak tau ekspresi seperti apa yang dibuat oleh kaptennya itu. Ia melihat Luffy memegang topi jerami kesayangannya dengan erat. Mungkin untuk memberinya kekuatan. Apakah ia tidak seharusnya mengatakan hal tersebut? Tetapi ia serius mengatakan itu, agar Luffy mengerti.

"Apa yang kau katakan Zoro! Tentu saja kalian harus bersamaku, jika kalian tidak ada bagaimana aku bisa menjadi raja bajak laut" jawaban Luffy selanjutnya membuat Zoro tersenyum dan mungkin juga sedikit lega "sarani, omaetachi wa ore no nakama dakara nishishishi"

"Ya ya ya, sesukamu sajalah senchou" Zoro mulai berjalan mengikuti Luffy yang telah berlari menuju Bar kapal sambil meneriakkan makanan kesukaannya, daging.

"oooooiiiii Sanji, mana dagingku!" teriakan Luffy membuat Thousan Sunny Go menjadi sangat lebih ramai dari sebelumnya. Dan crew mugiwara menghabiskan satu malam dengan berpesta melupakan semua kesedihan yang mungkin masih ada didalam hati mereka masing-masing.

OWARI

Terimakasih sudah membaca fic pertamaku ini. Mohon maaf apabila tidak sesuai dengan selera kalian. Penulis masih baru sehingga butuh banyak belajar lagi, dan juga kritik dan saran yang membangun sangat penulis harapkan. Akhir kata terimakasih


End file.
